marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SloboSOY1
Hi there ! Sorry if I have to scamp into your work, but if you want to build denomination pages (such as Shi'ar Spacecraft) please do so by using categories. I have re-edited your entries a little, but please continue to contribute more good stuff, like what I've already seen from you. I've put on some ideas for the Starjammer. Please feel free to add to it, change, etc. Have fun !!! Nomad79 (talk) 01:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Interesting idea... I think we could do that. At the moment I'm working on a Spider-Man Grim Hunt Event and that would be right along my alley. That way we could also have the whole Kravinof family within a category. At first I thought we could incorporate such a thing into the Datafiles by Team listing, but I think the way you proposed, it will be more clearly arranged. Nomad79 (talk) 19:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I guess :P I never really "left" times have just been busy, and I don't get much spare time for workin' on datafiles. Thanks to everyone who is working to make the wiki a better resource! Shoe2 (talk) 12:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I ran into that problem too, when I added the Datafiles by Lineage Family Categories. When I eliminated all the spaces between the words it worked. Example (check source mode to see): *Parker Family Nomad79 (talk) 13:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've just add new character : Skaarn (Nova), Natural Girl, Edan Younge (W&txm), Tic, Gee, Jackie, Gil (Captain Marvel). I want Adding Bamf (W&txm), Black Priest & Mapmakers (New Avengers) but they aren't character but Team. So I put them where ? Hi. I think you can put Bamf under characters, team and species. With Black Priest & The Mapmakers I'm not so sure either... Nomad79 (talk) 13:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. I've included the Time Rift in the Dodge City setting and in a lot of bios from the datafiles there are references to the time-travel episode of the A:WC. There have also been other examples of heroes from the current 616 timestream visiting the Old West era (Thing meeting Steam Rider, Son of Satan vs. Kthara, Hulk traveling to Dodge to battle time-displaced Dinosaurs, etc.). There even is an infamous adventure from the 70's Marvel Super-Heroes RPG called "The Weird, Weird West" in which the heroes travel to the 1870's Dodge City to battle Napoleon and other historic lords of war gathered up throughout time by Kang. Nomad79 (talk) 21:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey. The Secret Origins are a great idea for What If... stories. I really like it. But please, please stick to the formatting guidelines and check your spelling/casing. I reformatted Spidey accordingly, in case you needed an example. Nomad79 (talk) 14:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for your latest contributions. As ever, I love your work, but could you please, please be so kind to follow the formatting set by Shoe. The wiki is still chaotic as it is and I don't have the time to re-format everything. Please move Sprite (Jia Jing, Heroic File) to Sprite (Jia Jing, Hero Datafile), etc. Nomad79 (talk) 20:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how move it. I'm not sure doing more bad stuff in trying. I will try to do better ... So sorry. I am very sorry, but I cannot reply to your request, since I sadly don't understand french. It would be very kind of you to leave a new message in english. It would be also very cool, if you could translate the new sites you made into english, they look very promising... Nomad79 (talk) 22:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC)